Family
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR GOTG VOL.2! You have been warned! Summary: Yondu could have been safed after he had been exposed to the universe for quite some to save Peter's life. But the Centaurian is anything but pleased to be mothered by Peter and he let's his boy know this. Wait a second...his boy? Maybe he has become soft for real...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY AND ITS CHARACTERS!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MARVEL AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

 _Wow, I am finally done with this!  
This is a long one-shot, just saying ;)._  
 _ _And it's a post-Volume-2-story.__

 **Warning: SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF GOTG VOL.2!**

 _I am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes;_  
 _english isn't my first language and since I translate this from german into english, there will be some mistakes._

 _ _ _ **And I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Comments keep my motivation up to keep writing and updating.**___

* * *

 **Family**

His steps echoed softly through the dark corridor.

No one else was there, but that didn't bother him.

The pleasant silence made him relax; especially after what had happened in the last weeks. He didn't like to recall it, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget what had happened. When he fell asleep, he dreamed of the monster that had called himself his father and who had nearly killed him and the rest of his friends.

Ego had been a monster and didn't even deserve that Peter called him "father" and the young Guardian was secretly ashamed that he hadn't listened to Gamora at the time, when she wanted to warn him. She had seen from the beginning on that something was wrong with Ego, that Ego was not the one Peter had thought him to be. No. He had been wearing pink glasses then and he didn't want to see that the apparent paradise could be disturbed by anything, because he had only wanted to live with the thought of finally having a father, because that was what he had always wanted. Even then, on earth, he could hardly bear the sight of the other children, who had been picked up by their fathers from school.

He had loved his mother above anything else, but still...he simply lacked a father figure in his life.

However, he had never realized that he had always had a father figure by his side.

Until...yes, until said father figure had almost sacrificed himself for him.

He shuddered, as he thought back to it and how he had been floating in the dark space together with Yondu; to their feet an exploding planet. He couldn't forget the look on Yondu's face. In that one, small moment, Yondu was no longer the ice-cold Ravager he pretended to be, but something completely different. In that one small moment, Peter had been able to look behind his hard facade and he had seen something different in those red eyes: sincere love. Love, that was only for him. Love, that only a father could feel for his son...

And it was at that moment, when Peter realized, that he had always had, what he had been looking for all his life, already by his side. Panic had spread in his heart and he had wanted to rip the space suit from his body and give it to Yondu, but he couldn't do so and he knew that Yondu had manipulated the suit, so he wouldn't die with him.

Fortunately, Kraglin had stayed nearby and he had picked both of them up just in time.

It hadn't looked good for Yondu in the beginning, since he had been vulnerable to the universe for quite some time and when he and Peter were brought aboard the spaceship, the Centaurian had fainted and Peter had expected the worst, but when he could feel his heart beating in his chest, the relief had almost overrun him like a tidal wave. However, for a long time, it hadn't looked good for Yondu and they had really done everything to save his life...with success.

His vital signs had stabilized and he had recovered after a few days. They had taken him to the infirmary, where they kept a watchful eye on him. Above all, Peter hardly left his side during this time.

And that's exactly where his feet led him again today.

But when he arrived at the infirmary, he found it abandoned.

There, where Yondu should have been, was just a messed up bed, but there was nobody in it.

Peter moved to the bed and put his hand onto the mattress. It was cold and testified that the bed had been abandoned for quite some time. When he let his gaze wander around the room, he saw that the machines, that usually showed the patient's vital signs, had been turned off too. The cables, which the patient otherwise wore, were hanging loosely from the monitors.

"Yondu?"

Peter's voice echoed though the room, but there was no answer and yes, he began to worry about him. What if Yondu had gotten up and was lying somewhere in a dark corridor and nobody knew about it and what if he lay there and just died?

Peter would never forgive himself for that!

He hadn't been here for a while and then something like this happened!

That was so typical for Yondu, because he just didn't want to listen to anybody, let alone allow someone to help him!

Even when he had woken up from his coma and when Peter wanted to give him another blanket, he had resisted his help and he had thrown one threat after the other against his head. Secretly Peter knew that he didn't mean these threats seriously and that he just didn't want to admit that he was an old softie at heart. Something that amused the young man and he could only shake his head and grin when Yondu threatened to eat him for the hundredth time that day, unless he finally left him alone. That he didn't mean it, was as clear as daylight and the young man couldn't help but grin cheekily right into his face.

But now he was just worried about him and so he preferred to turn his back on the infirmary and look elsewhere for Yondu and maybe he met someone on the way who could help him?

But that didn't happen, because he met nobody. They all had to be on the command bridge. The worry in Peter was growing, even if he knew that it was really idiotic to worry about Yondu. The Centaurian had gone through far worse things. Still...after all that happened, Peter was just scared to lose him.

Briefly the young Guardian paused and thought about where the blue man might have gone.

If he was Yondu, where would he go?

When he finally got an idea, he wanted to clap his flat hand against his forehead.

Captain's quarters...of course! Why hadn't he come up with the idea earlier?

His legs moved almost by themselves and only five minutes later he was standing in front of the door of the quarters. He paused for a moment, listening, hoping he could hear a noise from the other site of the door, but nothing came to his ears and he felt his stomach tingling uncomfortable. If Yondu was not in his quarters, he had a problem, otherwise he wouldn't know where the Centaurian had gone and Peter doubted anyone else had seen him leave the infirmary.

But he didn't want to paint the devil on the wall and so he took a deep breath and then pressed the button that opened the door of the quarters. Said door opened immediately, which caused Peter to raise an eyebrow in surprise, because if Yondu really were in there, he would have locked the door from the inside. Or he simply forgot about it. And this assumption was even confirmed, because when Peter entered the quarters, he saw the blue man lying on his bed.

He lay on his side, without a blanket and dressed in nothing more than a pair of underpants. He was breathing heavily and shaking slightly and didn't move, as Peter entered the room.

"Yondu?" he asked cautiously and there was no answer at first.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, closing the door behind him and moving closer to the bed, and in fact this time there was even an answer, in the form of a grumble. Relief came over the young man and he relaxed immediately. Yondu seemed to be fine. After all, he was conscious and when he stood beside the bed, the Ravager even opened one of his red eyes, looked at him coldly and then just turned onto the other side and turned his back on Peter, who could roll his eyes at that. Stubborn as always...

But he could be just as stubborn as Yondu was and so he just sat down at the other man's side, instead of leaving the room, which again gave him a grumble as a response to his action.

"What are you doing here, Quill? Go away and leave me alone!"

How nice…

"What am I doing here? Seriously? I've searched everywhere for you! Why did you disappear from the infirmary? You should stay there until you feel better!"

"I'm better, boy and now go away!"

Peter ran a hand through his face and had to suppress a sigh.

As soon as you were a little worried or too pitying, Yondu simply blocked and behaved like a total asshole. This was how Peter knew him. And he hadn't changed a bit over the years, apparently. But he knew that this was just the pirate in him, not the real Yondu. Deep in his heart, he appreciated the affection he had received from Peter and the rest of the crew and still received. He was just too proud to admit it and to show his happiness. Although, he wouldn't even call it pride. Yondu might not know how it felt when others would take care of him. Peter knew about his dark past, knew how much he had suffered under the Kree and these events had made him hard as stone. Added to this, was his old crew, who were even bigger assholes than Yondu could ever have been.

What happened to them?

He hadn't gotten anything out of Kraglin and Rocket hadn't wanted to say anything either. He had just grinned sneakily at him and had teased him with, "Why don't you ask your daddy~?" which had made Peter blush deeply.

How much did this damn raccoon know?

And what did Yondu tell him?

If Yondu was feeling better again, he would have a serious word with him...

Also, Peter remembered when Mantis had visited the Centaurian in the infirmary and how minutes later she had come out of the room with a disturbed look and had disappeared within seconds. Apparently she didn't (yet) get along so well with Yondu's rude behavior, but Peter was sure she would get used to it someday and that she, too, would eventually see Yondu's true self. She just had to give it time.

But Peter didn't want to think about all that now. He turned his head back to Yondu and looked at him.

"You didn't answer my question correctly."

Another grunt, louder this time.

"What question?"

"How are you feeling?" Peter repeated his question.

"I said I'm feeling a little better."

"Are you sure?"

And this time it was a growl that came out of the Ravager's throat and he turned his head, so he could look over his shoulder and at Peter.

"Damn it, I'm sure! And now leave me the hell alone, boy!"

This time, the young man just couldn't hold back his grin anymore.

"And what if I stay here? Will you eat me then?"

The Ravager narrowed his eyes.

"If I ever make it out of this damn bed, boy, then you can be sure that I'll eat ya!"

"Hmm, you'll have to pass my crew first. Not even you can do that," the young guardian grinned, as he scooted a little closer to Yondu, who then growled again and then turned his face away from him and ignored him.

"If I still had my arrow, it would be easy for me to kill ya'll in a second..." he replied and Peter clearly heard the grief in his voice. No wonder. Yondu had loved his Yaka arrow above all, but Ego had destroyed it. At least that's what the Centaurian thought, but Peter knew better...

Grinning, he pulled the Yaka arrow out of the leather halter that was attached to his hip and threw it onto the mattress, so the other could see it. He didn't need to see Yondu's face to know that, at that moment, he looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. His blue fingers closed softly around the cold metal of the deadly weapon and he didn't seem to understand that the arrow had been repaired. Slowly, very slowly, he turned onto his back and grimaced, as the long wound on his back started to hurt, but he ignored the pain as much as he could. His attention was only on the arrow in his hands and finally he looked at Peter and stared at him in disbelief.

"Where did ya get that from?"

"Rocket has repaired it for you. I hope it still works."

A small grin appeared on Yondu's face, showing his bad teeth.

"There's only one way to find out," he said and shortly afterwards he pursed his lips and whistled. Immediately, the arrow rose into the air and Peter grinned wider when he saw Yondu's eyes sparkling.

"Well, Rocket did a really good job, didn't he?"

Yondu whistled again and the arrow landed on the fur that covered the entire bed. Carefully, the Ravager picked the arrow up and set it down on the metal cupboard, which stood beside the bed and had to serve as a kind of bedside table, before turning back on its back and staring at the ceiling. Peter noticed how hard he was breathing and frowned, because he was a little worried.

"Everything okay?"

"How many times do ya want to ask me that, boy?"

Again the young man grinned.

"As often as I have to and until you're telling me the truth."

"I already did that."

"Come on now, Yondu. Really everyone can see that you are still not feeling well. You are in pain and you are weak and yes, I know that you don't like to hear that, but you need to rest. You can't just walk around the spaceship. Not in this condition. You almost died out there."

"Yeah, yeah, Quill. I got it."

"Oh yeah? I'm not so sure about that."

"How are ya talking to yer captain, kid?"

"Captain?"

Peter grinned at him cheekily.

"I'm more likely to be the Captain right now."

"But yer still on my ship, don't forget that."

"Yeah, well, on the remains of your ship. What happened here? Where is the rest of the Eclector? And where are the other Ravagers?"

"That, my boy, is a very long story."

"Well, I like long stories. So: I'm all ears."

But instead of telling him everything, Yondu turned his back on him again.

"Another time, Petey..."

Petey?

How long he hadn't heard this nickname...

For a moment there was silence between them and the two seemed to be caught in their own thoughts.

Yondu thought of what had happened and what he had done and yes, that thought filled him with pride. He had saved Peter's life and had been ready to pay for it with his own life…

Peter seemed to think about it as well, but as his gaze returned to Yondu's back, he shuddered, as he saw the big, long band aid, moving from his shoulder to almost the middle of his back. The band aid had also seen better days if he thought about that now...

"How about I help you with the wound on your back? You can't reach it without any help and the band aid needs urgent change."

The Ravager wanted to growl at him again and threaten him, telling him not to mother him, but Peter was right: the wound hadn't been cleansed for quite some time and he didn't want to catch an infection, so he surrendered and accepted his fate and gave the boy his permission to help him with it. Peter immediately ran to the adjacent bathroom, where he filled a bowl of water and put it on the nightstand, along with a clean towel and a rag. Then he gestured Yondu to turn onto the other side, which he did, but not without another deep growl.

Oh, how much he hated it to take orders from others!

But it didn't help anything. He had to go through this now and he knew that Peter loved this little power game. It used to be Yondu who had given the orders and Peter, who had to do everything the blue man had demanded of him. At least once in Peter's life, it was the other way around and Yondu had to do what he wanted.

But the grin disappeared quickly from his face, as he looked again at the long band aid. How could he get that off of his skin without hurting Yondu?

Carefully, he tugged at it, tried to pull it off slowly and only seconds later he heard another growl.

"Just rip it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't care about the pain. I have felt much worse pain when I was in yer age. So go on. Just do it..."

The words made Peter shudder and he didn't ask further. Judging by all the scars, he could only guess the cruel torment he had been exposed to in the Kree's battle arenas. Without further thought, he grabbed the band aid and tore it off in one single, powerful move.

Yondu winced, but no sound came from his lips.

Respect!

If Peter had been in his place, he was sure that his screams would have echoed through the whole spaceship...

"The wound looks pretty good. I'll clean it up a bit and put an ointment on it. I found it on Xander. Works great, believe me."

"Just do it..." the Centaurian mumbled and Peter could only roll his eyes at so much indifference.

"How did your crew put up with you?" he teased as he dipped the rag into the water.

"How does yer crew put up with ya?" came he counterattack.

Instead of a verbal answer, Peter threw the now wet rag against his back and Yondu's whole body jumped and a startled shriek came over his lips.

"Quill! What the hell...?" he growled.

Peter just grinned.

"Whoops, I forgot to tell you that this is ice-cold water..."

Another growl and a muttered "I swear, I'll eat ya, boy!" was the only answer the young man received, which only made him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you will do that, you old grump."

After that, there was silence between the two, which was interrupted only occasionally by some painful sounds, coming from Yondu, when Peter cleaned the wound on his back. But even those sounds died down sometime, when Yondu had apparently gotten used to the pain or at some point didn't even feel it anymore. He just lay there, staring at the wall opposite him, wrapping himself in silence, just as Peter shrouded himself in silence.

But the silence didn't last long, because at some point, the young Star Lord couldn't stand it anymore and addressed the word back to him.

"You know Yondu...what you did on Ego...what you did for me...I...I mean...well...thank you..."

There was no verbal answer to the spoken words, but Peter could clearly see the changes in Yondu's body. He saw how his muscles tensed slightly, how his hands clenched into fists and how he kept trying to stare at the wall.

"Just forget about it, boy…" was all the Ravager said and so the topic seemed to have ended for him, but not for Peter.

"Oh no, no, no. You are not going to get out of that so easily, buddy."

Another growl; louder this time.

"I said, just forget it. Don't make such a big deal out of it!"

"Are you serious? That was probably the biggest thing in your entire life and you say I should just forget about it? Are you kidding me? I'll never forget that. I am so going to shove this into your face over and over and over again, be sure about that!"

"I swear Quill, if I ever get out of this bed again, then I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, then you will eat me. Alright. Got it."

Yondu could almost feel Peter's grin on his body and he didn't like it. Not at all! But there was nothing he could do about it. He could hardly turn onto his back, let alone hold himself up on his legs, because he was so weak and he hated it!

And then, Peter had nothing better to do than to tease him in such a miserable situation!

"I ain't just eat ya, Quill. Before I'll eat ya, I turn yer life into hell and then I'll eat ya!"

The young man only rolled his eyes and then preferred to concentrate on cleaning the long wound on Yondu's back. When it came to feelings, the Centaurian simply blocked. He had already done that many, many years ago and apparently still did. Even after what happened on Ego and Peter just couldn't understand this. But he was just like that. Through and through an ice cold space pirate.

An ice cold space pirate with a very soft core hidden underneath that supposedly hard facade of his...

For the next few minutes, the two wrapped themselves in iron silence again.

Peter was still busy with the wound on Yondu's back and the pirate himself was lost in his own thoughts yet again. He reviewed what had happened, thinking about what had happened in the last few weeks and what he had done.

Above all, the mutiny Kraglin had instigated unintentionally was still nagging on him. All these years he had thought to have a loyal crew by his side, that was perhaps something like a family for him and then, all of a sudden, his own crew had jumped on him like a pack of hungry monsters. He would never forget the sight ever again when all his friends were killed before his very own eyes. And all because he had let his guard down…and because he had become too soft...

But in the end he didn't care anymore. What had happened had happened and there was no way to reverse it. He had to live with it, just as he had to live with the certainty that he had worked for a monster like Ego...

"What are you thinking?"

Peter's voice brutally ripped him from his thoughts and he winced at the sudden words. But he recovered quickly. Instead of looking at the boy, he continued to stare at the wall in front of him. For a moment he kept himself in silence, but then he opened his mouth to speak.

"I think about how stupid I was."

He didn't say more and Peter raised an eyebrow questioningly when he looked up from his work.

"What do you mean by that?"

It took a moment for Yondu to find the strength to give him an answer to this question.

"I killed them all, Peter. I let all of them run into death and for what? For Units...and because I thought I could bring them to their father and that Ego would take good care of them. I was so naive!"

The young Guardian paused for a moment, letting these words sink in and swallowed hard. He vaguely knew what Yondu had done since he had barely spoken of his past. He only knew that his former Ravager Captain, Stakar, had exiled him since he broke the Ravager codex. From Kraglin he had only recently learned why and what he had done to anger Stakar and, in practical terms, all the Ravagers traveling through the galaxy.

"You couldn't know it," he answered.

"I should never have broken the code, Peter. Stakar rightfully exiled me. Everything that happened I deserved. I would even have deserved death too..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't say something like that! You don't deserve death! You made a mistake, but you couldn't know that and besides, you had a good intention, right? Didn't you just tell me that you thought Ego would take good care of his children? You have brought them to him in the belief in something good and not in the belief in something bad. That's worth a lot if you ask me."

"But they're all dead because of me...he killed them all...all...except for you Peter...I could save you..."

"And that's a good deed, isn't it? And you fought against Ego with us and you wanted to sacrifice yourself for me. If that's not selfless, then I don't know what it is. You're a damn hero, man!"

Yondu's mouth twitched a tiny bit up at these words. But as fast as the smile came, it vanished from his face ever so quickly.

"I just wanted to do something right, Peter. Only one time in my life I wanted to do something good…"

Peter didn't know what to answer and wrapped himself in silence again and Yondu did the same. He also proceeded to finish cleaning the wound and then spread the ointment on it and as he did so, he too was lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the father you wanted. I certainly did everything wrong, which you could only do wrong as a father. I'm so sorry, Petey..."

A small smile appeared on Peter's face, as he was putting a new band aid onto the wound. When he was done, he got up, took the rest of the stuff back to the laundry area and then sat back down at Yondu's side, so the blue man could look at him, as he was still lying on his side.

"You weren't that bad. A few things were pretty borderline, but otherwise...it was...okay? Except for the fact that you constantly threatened to eat me..."

Yondu couldn't hold back his grin anymore, when Peter uttered these words, which he also commented with a grunt.

"That's not funny!"

"I thought it was pretty funny back then. Yer face was just awesome."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Awww, come on, Petey. I never meant it. Be glad I didn't eat ya for real."

His grin widened.

"Ya were too skinny for me anyways..."

"Seriously, Yondu?"

The Centaurian laughed softly and Peter just grumbled something that sounded like a "You ass" and then he simply turned his face away from Yondu and...pouted.

"Now yer acting like a kid, Petey. Come on, stop pouting."

Peter simply ignored him, even crossing his arms over his chest to make the whole thing more authentic. Inwardly, he grinned widely, as he secretly enjoyed teasing Yondu and he was just glad that he was feeling better and he even found time to play around with him. And at that moment he was also glad that he was alone with Yondu. He didn't want to think about how the others would react, would they see their fearless leader acting like this...

Yondu's laughter tore him out of his thoughts and he tried vehemently to avoid eye contact with the Ravager. But even if he didn't look directly at him, he felt the wide grin on his body.

"What's so funny?" the young man grumbled without looking at him.

"Do you remember what I always did when ya were sulking and didn't want to stop?"

He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly he turned his face further away from the Centaurian, so he couldn't see the blush on his face. But apparently he had already seen more than enough, which only confirmed his laughter.

"I'm just wondering if this little Terran weakness is still working on ya, Petey."

"Oh, please...I've grown out of this kids' stuff a long time ago. That ain't work on me anymore..."

Instead of a verbal answer, Yondu simply dug his blue fingers into his side and Peter's reaction was simply divine, for it almost swept him off the bed when he jumped up and screeched like a girl.

And Yondu?

He couldn't stop laughing anymore and it didn't matter to him that the many small wounds on his upper body hurt him while laughing. That was just worth it!

"Damn, Yondu! What the hell?!" the young man growled, his eyes almost seeming to pierce the other as he rubbed the spot where Yondu's fingers had just tickled him.

A big grin was the answer Peter got to his question.

"What was that, Petey? Ya grew out of it? Of course you did! That's what I just saw."

"Oh, shut up, you blue idiot!"

"Blue idiot, huh? Just wait until I get out of this bed, boy. Then this blue idiot will have a damn lot of fun with yer li'l Terran weakness."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. As if I was scared of you..."

"As a kid, ya were scared of me most of the time."

"But not now and do you know why?"

"Why?"

Now it was Peter's turn to grin and as he passed the foot end of the bed, he let his fingertips wiggle briefly over one of the soles of the other man's feet, which made Yondu grumble and pull his feet away.

"Hey!"

"Because I know it works on you too."

Another grumble.

"Nevertheless, I am stronger than ya."

"And I got a crew behind me that will protect me. No chance for you."

"Your crew will not always be around ya and when the time comes, then ya can be sure that I will have my fun with ya for a very long time."

"That sounds...somehow dirty."

Yondu commented this with an eye roll and that seemed to be the end of this topic, because he made himself a bit more comfortable and said nothing anymore and instead he watched his boy, as he scurried through the room. And he couldn't help noticing that Peter was carrying the Zune with him which he had given him and which was now peeking out from one of his pockets and he felt how his mouth twitched slightly upwards at this sight.

He had always known that his boy would love this thing...

The young Guardian stood at his side a little later and put a blanket over him and when Yondu lifted his head a bit and looked questioningly at him, he simply smiled down at him.

"Until that happens, you rest, okay? We take care of everything else, because we are now a big family, taking care of each other. And you're a part of this family too...Dad."

The Centaurian didn't answer at first, but Peter could see how he was fighting his ego inwardly. But then his lips twisted into the gentlest and proudest smile Peter had ever seen on his face.

"Yer a good kid, Peter..."

He didn't say more, nor did he need to say more.

Still with that gentle smile on his face, he closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow while Peter stood beside him, smiling back, albeit a bit shy.

It wasn't long before Yondu slowly fell asleep and Peter decided to leave the room and let him sleep in peace.

But when he opened the door and tried to step outside, he faced Kraglin and Rocket, who looked at him silently and earnestly and there was something about their looks, which Peter didn't like.

"What happened?"

Instead of a verbal answer, the two turned their heads toward the corridor and Peter did the same and he raised an eyebrow questioningly, as he saw a man approaching them, which he had never seen before.

A man who wore Ravager clothes...

"Who is this?"

The man now stood directly in front of them and looked at them almost blankly.

"My name is Stakar. The little one over there called me here."

Stakar pointed to Rocket and then turned his eyes back to Peter, who could hardly believe what was happening here.

"He told me everything."

The young man had to swallow hard and only managed a nod, before he made room for the Ravager.

It didn't need more words to understand why Stakar was here.

"He just fell asleep."

"Don't worry, my boy. I'll wait until he wakes up. Leave me alone with him. We will have a lot to talk about..."

And no one dared to contradict that.

Peter made room for Stakar and the Ravager disappeared seconds later in the Captain's quarters...

* * *

As the door closed quietly behind him, the Ravager pulled up a chair and sat down beside Yondu's bed. Silently, he watched his former protégé, who didn't notice him, for he had long since fallen asleep.

A small, barely recognizable smile appeared on Stakar's face as he looked at him and how peacefully he lay there and slept.

"We'll have a lot to talk about when you wake up, Yondu," he murmured softly, almost tempted to reach his hand out to touch him, but he didn't do it.

"And I'm ready to listen..."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 _This was a lot of fun to write, even if this hit me hard in the feels, for we all now the real ending of this *sighs*_

 _But hey, that's why there is fanfiction, right?._

 _But then...I wish Yondu was still around. The teasing between him and Peter would have been pure gold!_

 _And I also liking the thought of Stakar, coming back to the Eclector quadrant and having a serious talk with Yondu, after all he did for Peter, that's why I added him to the end._

 _By that way: I don't plan to continue this. Just saying ;)._

 _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
